


[Source Code]

by Billywick, youngavengersbigbang



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengersbigbang/pseuds/youngavengersbigbang





	[Source Code]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris-Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris-Art).



His life is perfect.

There's no other way to put it. Yeah, okay, lots of people would say its cliche and twee and all manners of naive.

But when you're in love, its hard not to think so. 

When you're in love with Billy Kaplan, its impossible to avoid.

Theodore Altman is his name. He's a lucky guy with a nice apartment, cool job and the best boyfriend you could ever imagine. Teddy knows and counts his blessings. To wake up to the adorable mess of his boyfriend's dark mop every morning was definitely one of those.

And today, he was going to blow Billy's mind before breakfast.

"Morning Billy."

A grunt and a slow turning process, and Teddy could peer into the face of his (beautiful) sleepy boyfriend. Billy was one of those morning grouches, the kind you had to bribe with coffee, waffles and sometimes blowjobs to incline them to your favour.

And boy, did Teddy want to be in Billy's favour.

"Teddy. It's too early. Five more minutes."

"Your five minutes always turn into an hour. Aren't you getting in trouble, always coming late to work?"

"It's fine. I'm so good, they don't even notice."

"A regular hero."

"And you're a superhero."

Billy's hand grasped at his, the soft hazel of his eyes following his skin, expecting the transition from pink skin to green scales with a smile on his face.

"You're amazing, Teddy."

"Are we having a good morning? Perfect, because today is gonna be special. I'm even gonna make you breakfast, so you can have your five minutes, Billy." 

Teddy placed an affectionate kiss on his boyfriend's head, then slipped from the comfortable embrace of the warm bed, humming on his way to the kitchen.

Billy's smile froze before slipping from his expression entirely. He didn't know if he could do this again. But how could he stand in the way of Teddy's happiness? It wasn't fair. His job wasn't to fall in love with Teddy. But then again, how could anyone not? The man was the most perfect being in all of the universe...

*

"Okay, I'm off to work."

"Saving people isn't exactly a nine to five, though, is it?" Billy stretched up on his tiptoes to kiss his currently green boyfriend on the nose.

"Be safe."

Teddy embraced him once more, delighting in the warm feeling tumbling through his chest.

"I'll be home with you as soon as I can."

*

He couldn't have known that he would be breaking that promise to Billy on exactly this wonderful day, that which had started out so wonderfully. He couldn't have known that today, a mad villain would finally succeed in bringing down his team of superheroes.

And he could never have known that when he took that blast to save a group of innocent bystanders, it would rip through every ounce of him and overwhelm his skrull heritage. 

He felt himself dying, felt his life slip away from his body in the dark lake of blood around him. And all he could think of was Billy's face, his warmth, his touch and voice and the little ring in its box, now forever lost in its hiding place and never on Billy's delicate finger.

Teddy never wanted to die like this. Not like this.

* "I can't do it anymore, Thomas. I just...can't."

"Pull yourself together, Billy. You're the only one he responds to. You're the only one who can find out what did this to him and how we can stop it from happening again. Don't you think you owe that to him?"

Billy hung his head, watched the meticulous shine of his brother's shoes. When had Thomas grown so much that he took responsibility, that he stepped up to the plate and lead the project in cooperation with his genius, Kree husband?

Tch. Thomas had it all. A nice house, a loving partner, a successful business and his names up in the lights. There was a time Billy thought he was the lucky one out of the two of them. And look at him now. Nothing but the empty remains of a man whose dreams had died a sudden, violent death.

His hand was resting on the cradle again, the machine purring softly beneath his touch. If he peered through the little window on the side, he would be able to see the face he loved so much, the blonde hair and cute nose that haunted his every waking moment. And he'd also see that his dream lover, his perfect Teddy, was but half a man. Literally. Kept alive only by this Kree apparatus, and only for the purpose of the project. 

He couldn't do this anymore, but he had to. Even if it tore his heart to pieces, he had to know. And he also knew that once he did, he would have to let go. It wasn't right to hold the shadow of his love trapped here, in a waking dream only he thought was real. 

But what could be worse than killing your biggest love? 

"We're ready to start again, Kaplan."

Hazel eyes that no longer knew what tears felt like closed, before the broken man sat down once more, pulling headphones to his head as awaited the waking of the memory of Teddy. His last day alive. Their last touches, their last goodbye.

[Reinitializing; Source Code: Altman, Theodore, 24 years, male, Skrull-Kree hybrid, 15th of September 2020, estimated time of death 12.31pm. Extracting memory core of 15th of September, starting 8.00am. Initializing.]

His life is perfect.

There's no other way to put it. Yeah, okay, lots of people would say its cliche and twee and all manners of naive.

But when you're in love, its hard not to think so. 

When you're in love with Billy Kaplan, its impossible to avoid.

Theodore Altman is his name. He's a lucky guy with a nice apartment, cool job and the best boyfriend you could ever imagine. Teddy knows and counts his blessings. 

"Morning Billy." 


End file.
